Thecelia
Thecilia was a member of the Grievous Bodily Love, who lived in the remains of Jilane after the COG abandoned the city during a Locust attack. Biography Living on the Farm Thecelia was a prisoner of the Birthing Creche in Jilane, where women were impregnated by a variety of means to produce future soldiers for the COG in their war against the Locust. After the city was attacked by the Locust, Thecelia banded with other female survivors of the Creche to form the Grievous Bodily Love and protect themselves and the remaining children from the Locust, while remaining independent from the COG. They lived in the remains of the Birthing Creche under the leadership of Matron.Gears of War: Barren Part Two Liberation of Jilane Return of the COG Four months after Jilane fell to the Locust, a squad of Gears were sent to the city to look for survivors. Thecelia joined the rest of the GBL in ambushing three members to the squad to investigate why they were there.Gears of War: Barren Part One After Cpl. Damon Baird pointed his gun at Annalisa and demanded that the women drop their weapons, Annalisa started shooting at the Gears, much to Thecelia's surprise. Eventually a ceasefire was worked out when three more Gears arrived, getting the drop on the GBL. After the Gears explained they were investigating a Beacon they had detected in the city, Matron told them the GBL hadn't set it off, and didn't want COG protection. Sgt. Marcus Fenix then led Baird and Pvt. Augustus Cole away to find the beacon, and left Sgt. Alex Brand, Cpl. Dominic Santiago, and Pvt. Jace Stratton with the GBL. Thecelia saw Jace talking with the children, and became interested in him. She approached him and told him that Jace was a nice name. He responded that it was shorted from Jayson for battlefield purposes, and she told him that the usefulness of that depended on which battlefield he meant. Thecelia then asked him if he had ever been to a birthing creche before, and he called it a farm when he told her he hadn't, causing him to start apologizing for calling it that. She told him it was fine, and that they knew what the place was called on the outside, and that he was sweet. She then took him to the procreation room, and the two began to have sex. However, they were interrupted when an alarm began to sound, indicating a Locust attack. They were both upset, but agreed to try again once the danger had passed.Gears of War: Barren Part Three Locust Attack They started heading towards the emergency bunker used by the GBL, but stopped at several places to make sure there were not any kids left behind. They didn't find any, and Jace asked Thecelia if it was possible that all the kids had gotten back to the bunker. She told him that they had tunnels set up that they could use to get there, and Jace said that was smart, as long as no Tickers got into them. She asked him what Tickers were, but the tunnel hatch closest to them exploded, and Jace pointed to it and said the things pouring out of it were Tickers, and they saw Drones right behind them. Jace ordered her to fall back while he shot at the Tickers, detonating several. They began running through the halls, fighting the Tickers and Drones until they encountered Dom and Camille, who had been sent out to find them. The four of them engaged in a firefight with the Locust and won, but Camille was hit by Locust fire. Thecelia went over to check on her, but found that she was dead. She carried her body back to the bunker, and they all managed to get in safely along with the others, except for Marcus, who was hit by a Mauler when he tried to save a small child. Matron ordered the door to be closed to protect themselves, while Thecelia and Jace tried to keep the children calm. The others argued over strategy, and Baird came up with a plan to rescue Marcus and get everyone out of the bunker. Thecelia wondered why the Locust didn't just shoot Marcus, and Baird told her they wanted to use him as bait to try and lure them into an ambush. He sent Thecelia and Jace through the tunnels with the children to be able to get to safety quickly. She crawled behind Jace and commented on the nice view, but he was worried that it was too quiet to sneak the kids through the tunnels without being heard. Baird had a solution to that; putting a recording of the children crying onto the speakers, making it sound like they were all over the facility. The rest of his plan worked, and all of the Locust were killed and the GBL and Gears regrouped. Thecelia noticed that Molly, a mentally ill woman who had activated the beacon and let the Locust know where they were, was not with them, and Baird told them that she was still in the bunker where some Locust had been trapped. He then insulted all the women, telling them that their asses were COG assets, and they were coming back to Jacinto City whether they wanted to or not. Thecelia was angered by this, but the argument was cut short when large numbers of Locust reinforcements arrived.Gears of War: Barren Part Four Escape from Jilane Marcus recovered and took charge of the situation, and made Matron tell him where some vans the GBL had were. After reaching the vans, Jace asked Thecelia if she was coming with them. She told him that she was going to escape Jilane with them, but she wasn't sure what she would do after that. They successfully escaped the city, but Matron stayed behind to detonate a bomb that would cover their escape and kill the Locust in the city. After reaching Jacinto, the women were taken to another birthing creche. Thecelia met with Jace outside of the farm, and he asked her to become a Gear because they needed fighters like her, and that he needed her. She told him that she had to go, and that everything was crazy and wrong, but that she could do something for the war effort that he couldn't do, and that it might help the human race survive. Jace said he would try to find some way to visit, but she told him not to, and that she didn't want him to see her in there. Thecelia said goodbye to him, and thanked him for being one of the good ones.Gears of War: Barren Part Five Personality and Traits Thecelia had a long scar on the right side of her face, going all the way from her cheek to her forehead. Unlike many other members of the GBL, Thecelia didn't resent men, and understood the COG's reasoning for having the farms. References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Grievous Bodily Love Category:Stranded